Final Shogun
Final Shogun is a game based on Samurai Sam, a game on Miniclip. The only relation is the gameplay style. The gameplay is much like your average 2-D platformer. You can move, jump and the character, Amusari, can also attack with his sword, wall jump and even more with upgrades. Each level has certain puzzles in it. Story The plot is very simple. Amusari has to defend his home against the evil Dark Shogun. To do that, he has to travel through eight worlds, each having four levels, including the boss level. Characters *Amusari *Dark Shogun *Elegon *Bosses Worlds Blossom Village Amusari's hometown. A great world 1 that gets you used to the gameplay. Mountainious Heights A platform heavy world. Makes great use of the double jump. Shadowed Forest Lots of shadowed areas to make it hard to see where you are. First levels to have invasion sections. Crystal Isles The water world of this game. Only world to have swimming levels. Frozen Tundra The ice world of this game. Has, in some levels, icy winds that can blow you into hazards. Sunken Marshes The puzzle world with mazes and mind-bending tricks. Has certain sections where you can sink into marshes. Gale Hills A very fast paced world. Use air currents to glide around. Shogun's Castle The final world. Lots of lava and dangerous areas. Bosses In each world, there is 1 boss, except in Shogun's Castle, where there are 3. It takes 8 hits to kill them, except for the final boss in Shogun's Castle, where it takes 12. Blossom Village Boss: Blossomer Blossomer is a giant shadowy creature surrounded blossom leaves. It takes 4 hits to remove the leaves, then revealing the creature beneath. He then gets faster. Mountainious Heights Boss: Chipper Chipper is a giant rock monster holding a pickaxe. Hit him four times and he drops the pickaxe and he starts attacking the mountain with his bare hands. If he hits the floor enough times, it breaks and you lose a life. Shadowed Forest Boss: Trunker Trunker is a giant tree trunk with red eyes. After hitting him 4 times, he loses his leaves, and gets faster. Crystal Isles Boss: Inker Inker is a giant squid, and the battle takes place underwater. To damage him, you have to cut off his tentacles the hit him in the face. After four hits, he starts spewing out ink to slow you down. Frozen Tundra Boss: King Chillier Chillerine is a sphere of ice with blue eyes and a crown. To damage him, knock off his crown and he'll try to charge into you. Dodge him and he'll run into a wall. After doing this 4 times, he will get better traction. Sunken Marshes Boss: Swampster Swampster is a monster that is covered in swamp water. To damage him, you have to jump on his head and hit him with your sword. After 4 hits, he will try to shake you off. Gale Hills Boss: Tempest Tempest is an invisible shadow being that has hurrikinesis (power to control wind). He can attack you with small tornados and can even blow you off the stage. To hit him, you have to hit 2 levers to show him. Then he'll stop and you can hit him. After 4 hits, he starts turning off levers and moves faster. Shogun's Castle Boss 1: Escorpio Escorpio is a shadow scorpion that tries to attack you with his 2 pincers and claws. To hit him, you have to defend his attacks, the he will release a huge energy beam. Dodge it then attack. Shogun's Castle Boss 2: Elegon Elegon is the Dark Shogun's dragon. Elegon will spit fire, shoot out electricity, shake the ground which will stun you and summon hurricanes. To hit him, he will some times swoop down. Attack him when he swoops down. After 4 hits, he does some of his attacks 2 at once. Final Boss: Dark Shogun Dark Shogun is the last boss. He is only avaliable after getting all the upgrades. He has many attacks. He can use an attack like Fox Illusion and Falco Phantasm from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, release energy waves, do a sword uppercut and copy your own upgrade attacks. To damage him you can only hit him from behind. Upgrades There are 5 upgrades in the game. Trivia *Amusari is a anagram of Samurai. *According to Cyclone Games' ICD (Interactive and Creative Director), Mixxmasta, Amusari and Elegon are going to be the only characters to last through the whole series, from the first game, to the last. Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Cyclone Games